Notice me, Senpai
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: A hot, romantic story revolving around Sonic and Amy's romantic relationship. It's a very 'interesting' story I must say, and until the near end, there is a lemon in literally every second Chapter. Rated M because of lots of lemons as I just said. Pairings: Sonamy, Shadouge, Crails, Knikal and Silvaze. R&R Please! Enjoy!


"Runnin' fast, jumping far, dashing here and there it's a Sonic Hedgehog..." Sonic chanted, speeding through Green Hill Zone.  
"Woohoo!" he screamed, "YEAH!"

Sonic laughed and let his feet go wild as he ran faster than fast, he didn't ever want to stop... that was until he saw pink hair in the distance...  
"Oh Jesus... not good..." he muttered, freezing on the spot.

"SONIKKU!" a voice screamed, and a pink blur dashed toward Sonic, who was running faster than ever. Somehow, Amy seemed to be running faster than the speed of light, but Sonic couldn't care less about that, he just wanted to avoid that terrifying hammer of Amy's!

He ran as fast as he possibly could, not stopping until...  
"Oh no... water..." Sonic gasped, staring at the warm ocean that lay before him.

"NOTICE ME SENPAI NOTICE MEEEE!" Amy jokingly screamed, dashing down the hill uncontrollably towards Sonic. For the first time, she had caught him, Sonic was cornered, panicking madly he awaited the hell that was Amy's hammer. When Amy finally reached the bottom of the hill. Something happened that neither of them expected.

"SONIC!" Amy screeched, then suddenly, just as she was about to jump at him, she tripped on a small rock and ended up flying through the air.  
"AGH!" she screamed fearfully.

"Here we go again..." Sonic said, slapping his forehead with his palm, "I gotcha Amy!" he shouted, catching Amy in his arms bridal style. Amy had her eyes closed, thank goodness...

Unfortunately, Sonic's luck was too good to be true. Amy opened her eyes slowly, saw where she was, squealed and grabbed a tight grip on Sonic's neck.

"SONIKKU YOU SAVED ME!" she shrieked, hugging him tightly. Sonic's muzzle went a light shade of red as blood rushed to his cheeks.  
"Uh... yeah, Amy? About that, you're kinda choking me?" Sonic gasped between coughs.  
"Whoops, sorry Sonikku..." Amy said, loosening her grip.

Sonikku was a pet name she gave Sonic a little while ago, it was the only thing she could ever say to make him melt, even though he made it quite clear he had absolutely no romantic feelings towards her.

Amy of course was the opposite, Sonic had given her a pet name, Ames, which was one of the MANY things he could say to melt her, and she had strong romantic feelings towards Sonic which she wasn't afraid to reveal.

Sonic let her stand on her own two feet, she smiled at Sonic, giggling.

"So, Sonic... listen, there's something I need to tell you..." Amy grinned, moving uncomfortably closer to him.

Sonic tried to look round for an excuse.

"Uh... ooh... Sorry Amy, I uh... Tails... he called me to... help with the Tornado... gotta go, bye!" he said quickly before speeding off, leaving behind him a long trail of golden-brown dust. All Sonic ever did was run anymore, of course, he was lying to Amy. He was really just afraid of her, but this time was... different...

Just as Sonic was about to reach the top of the hill, he heard an unusual noise. Amy had collapsed to her knees and was balling her eyes out. Not just sulking like she always did, she was genuinely crying.

"Why Sonic, why? What did I ever do wrong?" she wept. Sonic turned around, he had never seen Amy so sad after he ran from her. But this time, he realised. After all these years, Sonic finally realised what he was doing.

He was smashing an innocent heart to pieces.

Amy looked up, expected to see no sign of Sonic, she was tempted to run after him, but she didn't, much to Sonic's surprise. But Amy was more surprised now, because when she looked up, Sonic was standing right in front of her, with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Amy, I..." he muttered, staring shamefully at the soft grass beneath him.  
"Save it! Sonic, I should be the one apologising, all these years I've obviously been nothing more than a stalker to you. Please, just leave me. I just want to kill myself right now, I deserve nothing more," Amy cried. Sonic frowned harder, feeling a little angry to hear this.  
"What?! What are you talking about? You don't deserve to die! You deserve plenty! You deserve a good partner, anyone better than me, I'm not worth your time, just forgive me and move on from me, I don't deserve you, and you deserve better, all your friends think it, even my friends do, they all think I'm too ignorant and cocky for you," Sonic replied.  
"That's how I like you," she sniffled. Sonic mentally rolled his eyes.  
"Great, looks like there's only one thing I can do to cheer her up..." he thought. Then he knelt down and put his arms round Amy, gently cuddling her and rocking her forth and back comfortingly.  
"Amy, I may be 'oblivious' to your feelings, but there's nothing that hurts me more than seeing my friends get so badly hurt. Seeing you break down like this really struck a nerve. I care about you Amy, you're my closest female friend. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you too Amy, I really do love you..." Sonic confessed, wondering how he could suddenly blurt all that out. Amy suddenly froze on the spot.  
"Holy... did I hear what I think I just heard?!" Amy thought. Her eyes widened and her jaw opened widely.  
"You... what?" she whispered.  
"I love you, so let me prove it to you..." he answered. Then he lent lower down to reach Amy and looked into her eyes. He saw a twinkle and a spark, and she saw the same in his eyes. Sonic shut his eyes and moved closer, and closer, until finally...

They were kissing.

Sonic had pressed his warm lips against her wet ones. Amy moaned in joy softly, hugging Sonic tightly. After a moment of shock, she closed her eyes and gave into the kiss, then proceeded to kiss him back.

"I don't think I've ever felt so happy in my life..." Sonic thought.  
"He's... kissing me! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS KISSING ME! AT LAST! YES!" Amy thought, her heart twirling like a happy ballerina as it rose from her stomach.

Eventually, Sonic broke the kiss. A wide smile had been planted on Amy's wet, emotional face. She didn't say anything, she just smiled. Sonic lay her down gently on the grass, and she shut her eyes again, smiling.

And he lay beside her, with closed eyes.

They both wanted to stay that way forever.


End file.
